His First Born
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: America would not be forgetting the first time that he was pregnant... /America is at least sixteen physically.\


I got bored and wrote a piece on what Alfred would probably be like the first time that he was pregnant with his first colony - Virginia. This is also on LiveJournal under my name there - feline_faerie.

**_Hetalia - Axis Powers © _Hidekaz Himuruya**

* * *

America remembers the first that he was pregnant with his first colony, he would not be forgetting the trouble and stress that he went through for a long time. His eyes shut as he rubs his swollen stomach with another colony, the third one to be coming into the world through him, letting his mind remember when he had his first child. The child inside of him nudged just under where his hand was rubbing circles.

-0-0-

_The first sign he started to experience was being woken up in the mornings to stumble in a nausea-induced haze to the chamber pot to regurgitate any food that he had eaten the day prior. The taste burned at the back of his throat and he cringed at the feeling that he might start once again. His abdomen clenched and he heaved, unable to regurgitate any more contents of his stomach. Breathing hard, Alfred laid a hand on the twitching muscles of abdomen, eyes clenched tightly as he tried to calm down his body. The acrid feeling burned his tongue and his mouth, and gathering the saliva in his mouth, the honey-blonde colony spit into the chamber pot._

_It reduced the taste by some, but not a whole lot, just enough to be manageable. The smell of regurgitated food bothered his nose and Alfred got up uneasily to stumble away least he throw up the acid in his stomach._

_England was in the kitchen area, making breakfast for the two of them seeing how he was woken up by Alfred. He would be leaving in another month or two, it was a rare thing for him to stay for more than a month so America knew that he should cherish this visit as much as he could, he wouldn't be seeing England for a while afterwards. It was strange, England had arrived earlier this month that was quickly ending and the early-wakings to regurgitate his food had started a couple weeks after. Near the beginning of the month, his ruler had taken him to his bed to show him things..._

_Alfred wasn't sure what to call them, but afterwards England called it 'sex' and that two people do it privately (though England would never admit to the wild things that he did in his rebellious years where things weren't so private). Of course, his occupier had more experience in the subject and quickly topped and showed him feelings he never quite felt before (except when he got that feeling when he was alone and late into night when he couldn't sleep). The two of them had sex a few times after that night when Alfred couldn't quite rid of the euphoria that he felt and wanted to experience it more and more._

_Looking at the plate set down in front of him, America almost turned green - almost. Looking up at the green-eyed nation, his eyes closed when England captured his mouth in a kiss, it was short and simple (Alfred didn't want to disgust his occupier with the acrid taste in his mouth). Separating, England's eyebrows came together and his nose wrinkled, "You threw up again this morning. Are you sure you aren't falling ill, Alfred?"_

_The honey-blonde colony shrugged, he actually never felt better except when he actually threw up, it was a bit random - usually in the mornings, "Positive, Arthur, just something I had that didn't quite settle right in my stomach is all."_

_The brighter blonde didn't look convinced, the look in his eyes told Alfred so, "If you're sure..."_

_"I am sure! My stomach doesn't always agree with me, Arthur." the colony retorted._

_England sighed and sat across from the colony with his own plate of food, "Fine, just eat your breakfast, all right Alfred?"_

_America nodded and proceeded to eat, though this food comforted his stomach more than it upset it. Breakfast passed quietly between them, Alfred finishing before the Englishman and brought his plate to the basin to be washed. The green-eyed nation finished a bit after him, at a slower pace, and watched his colony go out to do work, more specifically harvest vegetables from the garden that England had started and weed it, gathering and keeping the ripe and disposing of the ones that rotted or wouldn't mature fully. Thick brows furrowed as he watched the honey-blonde colony work before bringing his plate to the basin and heading up to the room he stayed in to review letters of business and disputes._

_He only slight turned his head at the sound of the door opening and closing as Alfred brought in the vegetables to wash and store, but never took his eyes off of the papers before him._

_It wasn't long after that, that both he and the other blonde noticed that Alfred was excusing himself more and more to go use the chamber pot. It often left him embarrassed when leaving and when England was in the mood for something more than companionship in the form of sex, he'd be appalled by his colony leaving while they were kissing, starting to stripe and get quite passionate and into, leaving both Alfred and Arthur flustered and unfulfilled - and sleeping in separate beds._

_As much as Alfred tried to not go and relieve himself in the chamber pot, he wasn't able to hold out for long before leaving to use it. This was probably one of the easiest signs that he could deal with, along with his increased appetite._

_Dear lord, his appetite. Alfred swore he never ate so much of England's cooking before in one sitting, surprising and secretly pleasing his occupier that his colony wanted more of his cooking and would be more than happy to make more for him. Though at times it was a curse, because Alfred had a few times where he would wake in the middle of the night and muck through the storage of food and not bother cooking some food that he knew didn't have to be cooked before ingesting them as if they were nothing._

_Arthur would say nothing the next morning when he found nearly half the food gone when he would go to make breakfast, though he would shake his head and sigh, and Alfred knew exactly what he was thinking without having him voice his thoughts. He wondered how he was going to survive the upcoming winter without running out of food also._

_However, nearing the end of England's stay with him, both noticed that Alfred's need to use the chamber pot frequently declined somewhat, but Arthur has never been having sex as much as when it was a couple weeks before he would be leaving to go back to England. Alfred had been insistent on sex, his libido having increase quite a bit with the months dragging on and wanted as much satisfaction as he could get when Arthur was in the mood for it before the Englishman left for his own country. With how much they had their clothes off, England would scrunch up his nose in distaste, stating that Alfred should cut back on eating so much for he was starting to gain weight, especially around the middle on his abdomen._

_Alfred would then argue that it just took a bit long for all that food to digest and that it would be gone in no time._

_It wasn't long after that, a few days in fact, that England's ship had arrived. Hiding his rounding stomach under his shirt was an easy task, it wasn't that big and the only way to notice it was if a person were looking for it. When Arthur left his side to board the ship, Alfred stayed silent, making the blonde nation question if he were going to be all right, for he usually said something to him when he was leaving. The honey-haired colony had nodded, inwardly felt like bawling his eyes out, his emotions were getting more extreme._

_After Arthur boarded the ship and disappeared under the deck, Alfred turned and walked back to his house, feeling that this was a surreal happening, but was real for his lower back was starting to ache and bother him._

_For the next few days, Alfred would be working and have to stop and quell the back pains that he was experiencing, especially when he was chopping and stocking up on wood for the upcoming winter. When he finished his chores several hours after they were usually complete, the honey-blonde colony would make himself something large and lay in his bed while eating it, the pains in his lower back only leaving when he laid down. Whenever he left the house to go hunting, he'd receive looks from the villagers, but they never said anything, though a few children would come up to him to ask if he was with child._

_Alfred would falter at the questions and think about it, but deny that he was._

_Despite all this, he managed to store enough food and wood for when winter settled over the village - and lasted him so far half way through it. By that point, about two months after England's depart back to his own country, that America felt the first kick of the growing child inside of him. His hand's trembled and the one holding the delicate China tea cup opened for a split second, but long enough for the China to shatter and splatter tea on his feet and floor boards. Coming back to realization, he moved back from the mess and look down at his still growing stomach._

_His trembling hand laid itself around where he felt the kick, his breath hitched, and another more lighter kick was felt but to the left of his hand - not felt from the outside, no, he felt it from inside of himself. Denial bubbled up inside his chest and wound itself around his mind, but his heart already knew the truth and refused to believe the denial - he was very much with child._

_Alfred felt light-headed then, dizzy, and made his way agonizingly slowly to his bedroom where he planned to lay down and try to sleep, doing his best to avoid the shattered tea cup on the ground for he couldn't see his feet - and couldn't touch them either when he tried to._

_Reaching it took longer than the honey-blonde colony had thought and his body just gave up then, Alfred collapsed half-on half-off his bed in a dead faint. The baby kicked slightly harder than the first two times, almost in revenge for Alfred fainting._

_After that incident, Alfred felt like he was in a dream, that he wasn't really with child and that he really was just ill._

_However, as the months came and gone, as the baby and his stomach grew, winter melted and gave way to spring, Alfred forced himself to come to terms with the fact that maybe, just maybe, that he actually was with child. However, that thought and idea was quick banished by the denial still weaved in his chest and mind - but not fully gone as his heart quickly took it and coddled it._

_His appetite was still as large as it was months ago and his back ached more frequently as his stomach grew with the child. There were few times that the child quieted and that was when Alfred bathed, the baby content in the heated water soaking into where it was nestled in the abdomen of the colony of England._

_However as the spring dragged on and started to give way to the summer, Alfred knew that something was wrong. He knew that the women who became with child usually gave birth about nine months after coming to the realization that they were to be mothers._

_Alfred then passed the nine-month mark and was quickly approaching the ten-month mark when the first month of summer was upon them._

_Denial had long since ebbed away, but not fully gone, and panic and worry took its place as Alfred remained with child longer than the expected duration. Was the child all right? Did something happen to it? Alfred often wondered if all the worry and panic and stress he was experiencing healthy for the baby. As he prepared to go to bed, he long since gave up wearing pants and his shirts and asked one of the elderly women in the village settlement is she could tailor him a dress or two to help with his growing stomach - to which she agreed and wished him well with his expecting child before holing himself up - a sharp cramp and pain seemingly tore through Alfred's lower abdomen._

_Panic rose alarmingly in his mind, thinking he was going to lose the child even this late into the expectancy, that he killed it with all that stress and panic and worry. That—_

_A warm feeling slid down the back of his thighs from his place knelt on his bed - hands on his pillow - to blow out the burning candle, making him look down at his stomach in worry and alarm, balancing on one hand wobbly and lift up his dress with the other to see a heterogeneous mix of amniotic fluid and blood staining the back of his dress, thighs and starting to seep into his blanket._

_Another wave of pain and cramps lashed through him and more blood seeped down his thighs with amniotic fluid and Alfred struggled to take off the dress he was wearing - and trailing the heterogeneous mix up his back as he left it pooled on his pillows to kneel in the nude on his bed. He gave a shout at the amount of pain his was experiencing, the hand that pulled up his dress and helped to take it off of him came up, allowing him to bite a knuckle in pain, though doing this he wondered what would cradle the child - if it was even still alive - when it came out of him..._

_The colony removed his knuckle from his mouth, bunched up his dress in his fist - staying away from the parts stained with the mix of blood and clear fluid - to shove it in his mouth, allowing one hand to be placed by where the baby was to somehow come out, to help cradle it._

_Shouting in pain around the cloth in his mouth, Alfred clenched his eyes shut, the hand gripping the pillow trembled to keep him in a kneeling position while the other one underneath him caught more liquid leaving his body as the baby started to make its way out of his body._

_Alfred couldn't keep track of how long his stayed in that position, some muscles exhausted in ways that he never thought possible and others burning in the exhaustion that he was used to, hand underneath him covered in so much fluid that he was starting to believe that all that was in him was blood and that clear liquid. Sweat trickled thickly down his body and forehead and his mind was in a haze of pain that would not leave and - he needed to get his child out of him!_

_The candle had long since burned down with the labour that Alfred was experiencing, the flamed was dulling and flickered as something wet, slippery and solid landed in Alfred's hand and wailed at the top of its lungs as it entered the world._

_Gasping as the pain drastically gave way and lessened the spit-soaked bunched up part of his dress fell from his mouth slowly before he let his head hang to look underneath him to the flailing child in his hand, covered in afterbirth. Taking in short breaths and feeling tears weld behind his eyes, the honey-haired colony slowly brought the infant to the pillows where his soiled dress was, gazing upon the life he brought into the world. Still attached to the child through the umbilical cord, Alfred gingerly cleaned away the afterbirth coating the child with the parts of his dress that weren't soiled or hadn't been in his mouth._

_It was a boy. A healthy boy - though slightly lighter than the newly-born infants the mothers in the settlement let him hold - that whimpered as he was nearly done being cleaned up and was still technically attached to his 'mother' through the umbilical cord. His flesh was a slight rosy colour - maybe it was because he was cleaning him a bit harder than necessary by accident - especially around his cheeks. A tuff of honey-blonde hair sat on the crown of his head, and - looking at his baby's face - the colony could tell that the boy was going to have England's eyebrows._

_England. What was he going to tell his occupier? Alfred bit his lower lip and looked at the child that looked like it wanted to start wailing at the top of his lungs again. Setting the soiled garment, the colony picked up the infant in his arms, ignoring the heterogeneous mix of leftover blood and amniotic fluid he was most likely trailing behind him as he went in search of a leather cord._

_By the time the sun was high in the sky of the next day - the colony's labour lasted into the morning of that day just before the sun was to rise, Alfred had tied off the cord connecting him and his infant with the leather one he found - cutting the cord with a knife just after it - and wrapped the child in swaddling before wrapping a fluffy towel around him for more warm and the afterbirth - that Alfred wondered at - put in the soiled dress, all bundled up. Outside behind his house, he set his baby boy on a goose-down pillow that fit in a large basket that he came across by complete chance, and stood before a tree with a shovel in one hand and the afterbirth bundled in the soiled dress._

_Setting the dress down, the honey-haired colony started to dig a hole under the tree to bury to dress - a feat that took all of half an hour - before walking over and picking up the basket gently that held his son. The baby cooed as it was given attention, one of his father's hands gently stroking his cheek as he made his way back into his house, shovel left leaning against the tree by the refilled in hole._

-0-0-

Leaning back on the bed, Alfred looked over to the sleeping Virginia - despite it being a feminine name and his actual name being Jonathan Kirkland - the twelve turning thirteen-year-old dressed in a girl's dressings. Studying his son's face, he was right about him having England's infamous eyebrows, but his hair was a combination of the two, having Arthur's fringe - even having his own hair that stood up like Alfred's - and the back of his hair being like his 'mother's', but his fringe was thick like Alfred's often falling into and covering his green eyes. In the sunlight, the honey-blonde colony swore that Virginia's hair lightened to look like his father's hair colour.

The door to the room opened and England walked in, glancing over at Virginia, before looking Alfred in the eye, "Are you sure you're going to be all right by yourself, Alfred?"

The pregnant colony smiled, "Yes, yes, I'll be fine. I did all right with Virginia when I was pregnant with him didn't I?"

Arthur scowled, furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms, "You may have, but you bloody well near permanently harmed him with that denial stage you went through and not to mention you fainting and potentially bloody harming him mentally!"

Alfred looked sheepish, "Well, I won't be alone exactly, Virginia and New York will be here with me. They'll help look after me." He conveniently left out any comments on the last part of Arthur's small rant.

Frowning deeper, Arthur turned from Alfred to face the wall as if it was suddenly more interesting, "Fine, but you better pay attention to this one and put it before yourself, Alfred. ... My ship'll arrive in the morning."

"I know, Iggy, I know."

* * *

_**[End.]**_

* * *

Poor Virginia~ He has the mind of a woman and the body of a male. o3o Hope you enjoyed it! I edited it and fixed any spelling errors that I could find.


End file.
